


500+

by kohoutek



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Extreme Obesity, Fat Character, Fat Hux, Feedism, Fingerfucking, M/M, PWP, Trans Kylo Ren, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohoutek/pseuds/kohoutek
Summary: The number on the scale excites both Kylo Ren and General Hux.--Self indulgent quick little thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent little PWP. If anyone likes weight gain to this extent and larger I'll write more! Send requests and what have you to adopduction.tumblr.com

Hux grunted as he lowered himself onto his bed. As he settled himself at the head of the bed, he frowned at the involuntary sound, but clearly his companion enjoyed the piggish utterance. 

Kylo Ren was grinning away at the obese general, all 527lbs of him, as they'd just discovered his current weight on a scale in the bathroom after a sitting down shower where the knight had to help wash parts of the general's body he was now too fat to reach.

"Are you going to stand there gawking all day, Ren?" Hux shifted to add more pillows to his back so he could lie down while remaining somewhat upright. He had on an air of annoyance, but the discovery in the bathroom had him just as excited as Kylo. He was already stirring in hardness underneath his heavy belly. "Come here. And don't come too hard, will you, I just had a shower. I don't need your cum covering me."

Immediately, Kylo was stirred into action. He straddled Hux's belly as much as he could, touching and pawing at its pale soft mass. His hands had found their way to the man's two pillowy breasts soon enough, and he took delight in squeezing them and toying with Hux's pink nipples. 

Hux shivered as he felt the slick warmth of Kylo's cunt against his gut, and his chubby fingers curled unconsciously. He needed to touch the man's warm softness. "Here. Lift yourself up. Let me touch you."

A shared sense of regalness about the fat man passed between the two as Kylo obeyed and pressed his weight to his knees and lifted his lower body up. A shaky breath slipped from Kylo's lips as first Hux rubbed a thumb against his soft clitoris. He could feel the little bulb throbbing already, and Kylo had always been a sensitive thing, perhaps thanks to his hormone treatments, or because he was an emotional creature through and through.

It didn't take long for a moan to press from Kylo's throat, one that sharpened into a whimper as Hux took that as ample encouragement to push a finger into his cunt, letting the chubby digit rub at the wet warmth inside the knight. 

"Fuck, fuck, Hux..." It seemed the shower had pent Kylo up until he was a panting wreck just from one finger softly fucking him. Hux grinned so deeply his smile sank into his double chin. 

"Yes, Ren, what do you want?" It was a small bit of power, but it was enough for them, this withholding further sexual pleasure. "More. More, now." Kylo half whined half growled, fucking himself on the one finger Hux had allowed him. "Greedy boy." The general sighed, before roughly shoving two more fingers inside, eliciting a groaning sharp gasp from Kylo. 

Hux's fingers were thick, thick enough to sometimes give him troubles with datapads, which made him sigh in disgust. There were old retired imperials who were much fatter than him, why should the First Order be given inferior tech? But his thick fat fingers were a blessing inside of Kylo, filling the knight up with dexterity Hux's engorged cock wouldn't allow. 

Kylo stared down at his general, his beautiful quarter-ton general with ginger hair turning brown with wet, and he soon came with ease, with his hands still kneading at Hux's belly. His strong body spasmed and Hux moaned as he felt Kylo's cunt latch onto his fingers through the orgasm, only releasing them when Kylo collapsed onto him, leaving cum coating his fingers and on his lower gut. He allowed it, because he really didn't want to move from his blissful view, of Kylo grinning sleepily up at him, face half submerged in his chest.


End file.
